Oh, Crystal Ball
by Erycina
Summary: After the last encounter with Sarah, Jareth is furious that he has lost the one that would have been Queen. A few years go by, and Sarah is now the mommy of a little girl. Read on!
1. Prologue Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

Shards of crystal flew in every direction as the ball hit the nearby rock.

"You are wrong! Everything in that mumbo jumbo prophecy pointed to her!" Jareth yelled. Shifting in his seat the old wise man coughed lightly.

"What may seem may not always be," wheezed the old wise man before starting to doze. Jareth strode over to the man and grabbed the neck of his hat with viciousness.

"You," he said with a snarl, "Tell me again what the Labyrinth spoke to the old man." The bird startled slightly then rolled his eyes with boredom

"Ehhh what do I care for this crap-" The bird could barely finish his sentence before Jareth tightened his hold. "Okay! Okay! All right! It said something about the rightful Queen of the Labyrinth yada yada would flood the earth with her tears. Don't know what the heck It meant by that." Jareth slowly squeezed. " She would be motherless, but would be a mother to all she met..Yes It said something about that. She's human. Ehh I don't know. That's all I remember! Jeez!" The bird sputtered out quickly.

"I know all that, you twit!" Jareth spat while letting go of the bird's neck roughly. "Was It not meaning Sarah? A couple of weeks ago It told me very clearly to observe the girl! Why would It ask me to watch her if It didn't mean for her to be the Queen?" Jareth starting pacing while slapping his riding crop into his hand.

"Don't forget the mirror…" mumbled the drowsy wise man before grumbling, "I think it's time to leave." Jareth watched furiously as the old wise man slowly stood up and hobbled into one of the hedge paths. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. _Damn!_ Jareth thought, _how am I supposed to get her now that I have absolutely no power over her?_ See no reason to linger, Jareth transformed into a snowy owl and took flight towards his gray, rustic castle. The hazes stretched on all around the King until Jareth could see the forest and eventually the edges of the Goblin City. The Labyrinth was beautiful to the Goblin King's eyes despite how frustrating It made life on him at times.

"Jareth…" whispered a voice in his head. The startled Jareth almost fell out of the sky. He never could get used to the creepy way the Labyrinth liked to communicate, and he definitely did not like someone else being in his head. "You were supposed to watch and go to Sarah…but you went too soon…" Jareth sighed. "Patience…"

_Of course_, thought Jareth dryly.

**4 ½ Years later**

"Dance, magic, dance…" Sarah sang quietly to her sleepy baby girl. She rocked the tiny babe for a few minutes before carefully standing from the creaking rocking chair with all the cautiousness of a silent doe. Moving across the room, she gently placed her daughter in old crib with chipped white paint and cozy pink blankets. With one last look, she gave a sigh of contentment that only a mother could understand. This little person was her life, and she couldn't imagine a day without baby Heather in it.

Sarah then looked around the small, shabby bedroom with its stained carpet and yellowed wallpaper. This wasn't the life she wanted for her baby. Heather was a princess in every way, except title, who deserved every luxury. Sarah sighed again, only this time, sadly before turning out the light and slowly walking to her bed in the center of the room. The one bedroom apartment wasn't ideal, but it was all Sarah could afford with her job as a waitress at the old diner.

Sarah looked up at the cheaply made ceiling thinking of all that could have been. Her high school boyfriend could have stayed to help her raise the baby instead of joining the army. He could have made money another way instead of getting shot before he even got to hold his daughter. He could have at least let Sarah stay at home with Dad and Irene instead of signing a lease on a shabby apartment because he didn't want to depend on someone else. Sarah sighed. Men and their pride.

The day Sarah told him she was pregnant, he cried.

"What about your offer from Julliard? What about my scholarship? How are we going to take care of a baby?" he sobbed, "It's not fair."

"No it's not," Sarah stated calmly, "but that's just how it is." That was the only time she ever saw him cry again. After that, he became completely serious as if her words had hit a somber chord within him. No longer was he the goofy, charismatic guy she met during sophomore English. He enlisted and started planning everything they would need and how much it would all cost. _He could have just stayed_, Sarah sighed.

_I've been sighing so much lately..I'm starting to sound like Irene_, Sarah thought before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

The Castle was falling all around her. She couldn't run fast enough! His voice was whispering from every angle. "Sarah..Sarah..Sarah!" An owl emerged from the shadows and flew right at her face. Sarah screamed while throwing her arms up to protect herself only to realize that she never felt any impact. She slowly lowered her arms to see her boyfriend waving at her right before he was to walk onto his plane. "Wait! Don't go! We need you here. Please don't! You're going to die!" Sarah tried to scream, but no words came out. Her vocal chords strained only to leave her opening and closing her mouth like a drowning fish. Suddenly, she was back in the Escher room.

"How you turned my world, you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me," his voiced echoed around her. Sarah looked everywhere only to see Heather sitting on an edge crying.

"Hold on! I will save you baby!" Sarah cried.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one." There was no way to reach her baby girl without leaping. It was an impossible leap, but Heather started scooting closer to the edge while still crying her precious eyes out. Sarah jumped..

Sarah startled awake to hear Heather's crying. "Ok, baby I'm here," Sarah cooed. She clumsily rolled out of bed and shuffled in the dark to the source of the sound. Sarah picked Heather up and swung her up into the air before bringing the babe back to rest on her hip.

"Looks like somebody wants a bottle," Sarah said with a baby voice to the still screaming Heather. Sarah Maneuvered with expertise into the dark kitchen and squinted when the light from the refrigerator hit her eyes. _I need to pick up some more formula tomorrow_, thought Sarah with a yawn. It wasn't until she started searching for a clean bottle that Sarah noticed something was off. It was eerily quiet. _When did Heather stop crying?_ The baby was, in fact, staring with a smile towards something behind Sarah. It was then that she felt the tingling on the back of her neck. Turning around quickly, she gasped and clutched Heather closer to her chest.

"Hello Sarah"

**This is my first FanFic...I would love some reviews to hear your thoughts and even though I kind of already know what direction I want to go with this story, suggestions are always welcome :)**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Sorry readers for taking so long. Unfortunately, with my schedule and slow writing process it might take a few days (cringing at the words "weeks") between updates. I try and hurry as much as good writing will allow :) **

Sarah's eyes accustomed to the moon light that was streaming weakly into the kitchen. Jareth stood with his fists on his hips as the glitter of energy from his transportation settled around him. He was clad in the same black armor and cape as the first time they met, and Sarah felt a wave of déjà vu wash over her that left her staring with her mouth agape. Heather pointed at the King, gave a cute little squeal, and started clapping her chubby hands together in obvious delight at the mystical being. Jareth gave a smug grin and tilted his head. Sarah snapped out of her daze and straightened up with a look of coldness.

"What do you want, Goblin King?" Sarah said with a feigned strong voice that cracked at the end. Jareth said nothing, but walked slowly towards her like a stalking predator while crossing his arms in front of his chest. His eyes locked with hers sending a chill down Sarah's spine that shivered from her head to her very finger tips. Jareth chuckled.

"Why, I just thought it might be nice to drop by and see how the babe was doing," Jareth said with a snark smile, "but I see you have a new one. Would you like to wish this one away, as well?"

The uncomfortable words sat on Sarah's chest leaving her breathless. Feeling vulnerable, Sarah shifted Heather in her arms to move the baby as far away as possible from the threatening Goblin King. Her eyes darted all around the dark room looking for something that might be useful in her defense. Her eyes caught on a silver gleam that reflected from just two feet away on the counter. She grabbed the knife from the counter with her free hand and pointed it at Jareth. The blade wobbled in her shaking hand as Sarah swallowed a hard lump in her throat. The baby, now sensing something wrong, lost the sparkle in her eyes and started to whimper. Jareth tsked.

"You have no power over me, Jareth. Leave now."

"Come come, Sarah," said Jareth in a condescending tone, "That is no hospitable way to treat an old friend. I only mean to offer you a gift." He then flourished his hand out in front and produced a crystal. Sarah's eyes followed the ball as he started rolling it magically on top of his arms. His lips lifted into a smirk.

"I offered you everything…and now I'm here to offer it to you..again." He started walking even closer towards her. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," he said while taking the knife from the teary eyed Sarah, "I hardly give second chances, Sarah." Heather started to squirm uncomfortably in her mother's arms with a cry of frustration. Jareth glanced over at the child with a look of irritation. "You can even bring along this one, if you must. She'll love the Labyrinth." Sarah swallowed back her tears and fought to control her emotions.

"Look, I've already played your game, and I won," Sarah said through gritted teeth, "It's over."

"Well, maybe I should go see dear, little Jareth then. He's grown quite nicely," Jareth said while still twirling the crystal absent-mindedly, "Probably has plenty of wishes." Jareth smiled maliciously as the words hit home for Sarah. _Toby!_ Sarah thought with panic, _He's going to get Toby! My old house is all the way across town, but I have to do something! Maybe I can get there before…_

With a burst of pure rage-induced courage, she pushed the Goblin King backwards as hard as she could with one hand which sent him hurtling towards the floor with a look of surprise. Sarah quickly wrapped both arms around Heather and dashed towards the door looking back just as the crystal ball smashed into glittery pieces. Seeing Jareth still sprawled out on the floor rubbing his head, she grabbed the keys off of the hook by the door and ran out into the night.

With all the speed of a practiced mom, Sarah hurriedly buckled Heather into her car seat and ran to the drivers' side of her dingy secondhand car. Throwing the car into reverse, she quickly sped out of the apartment lot towards the Williams' house. The fastest way would be to stick to the outskirts of town and follow the wooded road where there were few traffic lights and no patrolling policemen. Heather was now crying in the full fit of tantrum. Tears poured out of her eyes and choked her screams.

The trees zoomed by in a blur as Sarah pushed harder and harder on the gas pedal. All of a sudden, thunder boomed right over head. _It was just clear a minute ago_, pondered Sarah. With no warning, a ferocious wind attacked the car sending waves of dead autumn leaves at the windows forcing her to slow down.. Terrible, black clouds rolled in the direction of the speeding car. _It must be him! That bastard!_ cried Sarah in her mind. Heather's cries were soon drowned out by the sound of pouring rain that fell to the ground like a waterfall.

The rain fell relentlessly like a solid wall. Now blind, Sarah pushed on through the water hoping that she was still on the road. "Damn!" cursed the frustrated woman. Just then, a bolt of lightning struck a tree some twenty yards away. The tree fell over into Sarah's path giving her barely enough time to swerve and avoid hitting it before hydroplaning.

The car was spinning so fast, yet so slow at the same time. Sarah could almost count the seconds as the wet, muddy world spun around her. _We're going to hit the trees…_, she mourned helplessly. BAM!

Sarah could feel a wet, stickiness on her head and neck. _Heather!_ Sarah thought with panic. She turned her head as much as she possibly could and saw the baby struggling in the car seat. She was obviously crying, but everything sounded muffled to Sarah. Something was wrong with the baby's right eye. A small amount of blood was streaming down Heather's cheek. _She's crying blood, but_ _at least my baby is alive. _Sarah thought with relief.

Sarah shifted back into her original position. Sleep was tugging on her eyes yet she struggled to keep them open. Blackness started to form around the edges of her vision. Sarah's eyes jerked open slightly when she heard a muted flapping sound. Looking up at the tree the car had hit, she could make out the form of a white owl perched on a high branch just as she faded into the darkness….

**Reviews! I want to know your thoughts! Help me make this a better reading experience.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Ok time to focus on a completely new character that I could mess around and do whatever I wanted to with! I'm having fun creating the daughter character ^_^**

"Heather, time to wake up," said a sweet, womanly voice. The little girl blinked open her bright green eyes and yawned before sitting up and looking at the woman while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Irene was sitting on the side of the bed already dressed for the day with a big smile on her face. "It's your first day of kindergarten, sweety!" Heather erupted into a huge smile and immediately jumped off the bed with unusual grace. "First day of school! First day of school! Yaaaay!" Heather chanted as she ran to the bathroom where she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. After giving a refreshing "ahhh" she began looking around for Irene to help her fix her hair. Irene stood in the doorway with an almost doleful look on her beautifully painted face. The smile that had been radiating so exuberantly melted off of the child's face instantly.

"What's wrong?" asked the worried little girl.

Irene gave a little shake of her head as if to sling off the sorrow. "Oh, it's nothing," laughed Irene," You're just growing up so fast!" She then walked over to Heather who still looked slightly perturbed and gave her a long hug. Breaking the hug, Irene looked at the confused girl and said with a note of enthusiasm, "So! How should we fix this beautiful hair for this very special occasion?" Irene said as she ran her fingers through the soft, long hair. Heather, accepting this transition from awkwardness, began talking ardently like a fast, bubbling brook about all she would do and who she wanted to meet. Irene brushed the little girl's light brown hair back into a ponytail with a wistful smile, and if Heather could have read the woman's thoughts, she would have heard, _"She's growing up. All of the special moments are passing, and Sarah is missing them. How could life be so cruel that a child should have to grow up without a mother?"_ Instead, Heather continued chatting while imagining how pretty her teacher would be and who she could play with.

Irene topped off the girl's hair with a big pink bow then bent over and said in Heather's ear, "I've laid out some clothes for you on your bed. I'm going to go fix breakfast, ok?" before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Nodding, Heather walked out of the bathroom into the hallway and back into her room that was full of secondhand toys and books. She shuffled over to her bed and quickly changed out of her pajamas. As she tied her shoes, she noticed that her bear, Lancelot, had fallen off the bed and was hiding inconspicuously under the bed. Heather knelt down to pick up the stuffed animal and quickly hugged it to her chest.

It was then that she noticed something red peeking out from the exact same spot that her bear had occupied just a moment ago. Still clutching Lancelot, she bent over and picked up the object that turned out to be a book with leather binding and a beautifully written title. Heather placed her bear on the bed and turned to leave the room while still looking at the mysterious book. Out in the hallway, she could smell pancakes drifting up from the loud kitchen which triggered a painful growl her tummy. Temporarily forgetting the book, she ran down the stairs to the room where breakfast was sizzling, the tv was blaring, and Toby was talking loudly.

"Mom, please can I just be homeschooled? I can sleep in, you can teach me whatever you think is important, and I don't have to deal with schoolwork AND homework. It's a win-win situation!" argued the adolescent boy. Heather walked in and set her book down on the table before picking up the plate in her designated spot.

"HA! Nice try! Now, eat your breakfast," dismissed Irene who then turned towards Heather, "Hi, sweety. Want some pancakes?" Heather nodded and held out her plate. Irene loaded a generous amount while holding back the salivating, old Merlin with her leg. After receiving her food, Heather placed herself by her Uncle Toby. She poured syrup over the steaming cakes before digging in and devouring her food. Halfway through, she remembered the book that was right beside her. She piped up, "Toby, can you read?" Toby scoffed.

"Of course, I can read! I'm not a baby like you, you know," Toby said arrogantly. Heather wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Can you read this to me then?" She produced the red, leather book and handed it to him. Toby picked up the copy and looked at it from front to back.

"The Labyrinth? Aw, c'mon Heather! Jeez, you know I don't have time for these silly children's books!" Toby said while dropping the book back on the table, "Get mom or dad to read it to you."

"But Mama Irene and Grandpa always have to work! You're the only one who can. Pleeeeaaaaase! " begged the little girl while clasping her hands together and pouting her lips.

Toby burst, "Look, it's not my fault that your own parents—"

"Toby!" warned Irene threateningly. Toby sighed and rolled his eyes before stabbing into the remains of his pancakes with his fork. "Fine, I will read it to you sometime later." Heather looked from Toby to Irene confounded at this random display of anger. Irene softened her gaze towards Heather.

"Heather, have you said 'good morning', yet?" Irene asked softly.

"No…"

"Well, go own then."

"But I don't like to…It's scary in there."

"Now," Irene said a little more sternly.

Heather moaned and hopped down from her chair. Shuffling past the living room, she came to a door at the back of the house that always stayed closed when company was around. Sighing, Heather pushed it open and squinted into the dark, heavily-draped room. From the other side of the room, she could hear the rhythmic beep-swoosh sound of hospital machines that sounded like the weird alien space ships on a movie she watched with Toby one time. Heather swallowed her fear and walked over to the bed that contained her mother.

With tubes coming out of her nose and mouth, Sarah lay as still as a corpse. Her skin had grown freakishly pale from years of lying in a comatose state with little sunlight. An almost blue tinge covered her body. In every picture Heather had ever seen of her mom, Sarah had long, flowing hair, but Heather had only ever seen her with short hair because the live-in nurse said it was easier to take care of. Despite all this, Sarah looked healthy. Nothing appeared wrong with her whatsoever. Heather could never understand why her mom couldn't just open her eyes and stand up especially after she had tried shaking her and yelling in her ear.

Heather shifted from foot to foot beside the woman that gave birth to her.

"Good morning. Umm…today is my first day of school so I can't really stay long. I found a book in my room called The Labyrinth that Toby is going to read to me. If you would wake up you could read it. Oh, well I'll talk to you when I get home, ok? Bye!" Heather said before running out of the room quickly as she could and shutting the door. The relieved girl gave a sigh of relief and walked back into the kitchen briskly. Irene was placing the dishes in the sink while Toby was putting on his shoes with his backpack already on.

"Ok, I said it. Is it time for school now?" Heather asked. Irene shut off the water and walked over to the girl after grabbing a couple of items.

Kneeling in front of the girl, Irene said, "Ok, here is your lunch and here is your backpack. I have to go to work soon, but Toby will walk you to and from school. If you need anything, I sent your teacher a note with my work number written down. Do you think you will be alright?"

Heather nodded fervently as she slid on her backpack and grabbed her lunch box.

"No crossing busy streets and no walking alone. I should be back by six, and Robert should be back by about seven. I love you both," said Irene while giving both children a kiss on the cheek which Toby immediately wiped off.

"Bye!" "Bye.."Heather and Toby said in varying tones as they walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>Boys and girls ran around the room laughing and playing quite loudly that Heather could hear them from the hallway. She walked timidly with a look of slight fear in her eyes as she approached her classroom door which was swung open. Heather peeked her head in searching around for the teacher, but she only found a man who was sitting behind the teacher's desk lounging with his feet propped up appearing to be slightly bored. Seeing the new student walk in, he gracefully stood up and walked over to her before squatting down on the balls of his feet. Heather simply looked at him for a while and noticed that he wore black slacks and a blue button up shirt with dirty blonde hair that was combed perfectly to one side. <em>Is he the teacher?<em> Heather thought with disappointment, _I thought teachers were supposed to be ladies._

"And what might your name be?" the man said with a brilliant smile.

She looked down shyly and mumbled, "Heather…"

"Well, Heather, I'm going to be your teacher. My name is Mr. Harking. So, let's get you over here to the play area," Mr. Harking said while holding out his hand for hers. Heather placed her tiny hand in his and let herself be led over to where the other children were playing with various toys.

"The first thirty minutes will be morning playtime, so just hop right in," Mr. Harking said over the din. Heather nodded and bounded off to an area where several kids were playing with dolls near the corner of the room. Grabbing a random doll, she sat down amongst the kids and began playing. Turning towards a small, blonde-haired girl that was sitting right beside her, Heather began dressing up her doll like the other girl was doing. The girl looked up to see who was beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" asked the girl. A couple of other children looked up at Heather at this question. Heather shifted uncomfortably from the attention.

"Nothing.." Heather mumbled.

"Yeah, there is. Just look! This eye has a bigger black spot," said the girl while pointing to Heather's right eye.

"Ewww! That looks weird," said another kid.

"What happened to it?" asked a boy who was staring at her eye like it was a strange bug.

"It's always been like this..I don't know why," defended Heather.

"Teacher! She has something funny in her eye," spoke up the first little girl with her hand straight up in the air. Mr. Harking, who had resumed his lounging position, stood up again and walked over to the group casually. Kneeling down in front of Heather, he placed his left thumb under her eye and pulled down the skin slightly to get a better look. She tried to avert his gaze at first, but then widened her eyes with surprise when she finally noticed the eyes that were looking into hers.

"There's nothing wrong with her eyes," Mr. Harking said while standing up and turning to the other kids, "My eyes are just the same. See." He opened his eyes real wide for the oohing kids to look at with amazement.

"Yours is different though," noticed the blonde girl, "Hers is on one side, and yours is on the other."

"Very true," said Mr. Harking making his way back over to his desk. "I guess everyone is just unique," he said with a wink towards Heather. Relieved that the full focus at been alleviated off her, Heather tried to continue playing as if nothing had happened. The other kids commenced playing in their pretend worlds chaotically as they had been before.

Mr. Harking sat with his elbows on his desk and his hands balled up in a fist in front of his face. His eyes focused on the little girl that had been singled out about the abnormality he shared.

**Remember the eye injury? Yea, it had a purpose :p Anyways please review and if you have any character/story/whatever suggestions then spit 'em out! Can't promise I will use all of them, but this is a reader-writer experience not just a writer experience, and I would like to hear your ideas.**


	4. Message from the author

**Hey readers! I'm working on the next chapter, got loads of ideas and directions I'm thinking about BUT there is going to a slight delay on the updates, and you can thank my calculus professor for that! Yep this week I have to write a 5 page research paper on Bernhard Riemann and his mathematical contribution to the insane world that is calculus (*me*-who writes papers in math class?) and, of course, writing this research paper is soooo much more fun than writing about the Labyrinth and all its David Bowie hotness (- yea right) :p So I just wanted to let you know so that you don't get an anxiety attack from the withdrawal of my wonderful writing prowess! Just kidding, although, that is what I am hoping to achieve eventually :) Updates are coming hopefully within the week!**


	5. Message from the author 2

I know that is has been several months since I've updated, and I apologize. My family has had its emotional tensions, and now my parents are officially getting a divorce. I have tried several times to reboot this story, but no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get back the drive I had while originally writing this. I'm going to try and maybe write another story. The only consolation I give is that at least I wasn't too far into the plot before I lost it. I could really use direction though so if anyone has any story requests or character pairings they would like to see then please PM me, and I will make that my new project.


End file.
